Miracles in December
by MeyChan1212
Summary: Semalem dipublish di acc YeolClan tp tiba2 ilang. Chanyeol,Sehun,Jongin,Kyungsoo.Oneshoot Chanhun,Chansoo,Kaihun.


**Miracles in December**

FF yang lain aja belum diterus-terusin malah bikin ini. Terimakasih untuk lagu Miracles in December yang sejak pertama dengerin dan lihat Mvnya langsung bikin saya nangis. Setelah tahu artinya saya jadi tambah nangis terus tiap denger ini lagu.

.

.

.

Desember, musim dingin, salju, dan air mata.

Sehun memandang ke luar jendela kamar rumah mungilnya itu, melihat salju yang mulai turun membuat putih jalanan malam ini. Ia sedikit melamun lalu tersenyum sendiri namun senyuman itu jelas bukan kebahagiaan. Ia segera menutup gorden kamarnya lalu mengganti pemandangan salju yang indah tadi dengan pemandangan terbaik di seluruh pemandangan yang Tuhan tawarkan untuknya di dunia ini, wajah Luhan puteranya yang berusia satu tahun lebih. Melihat wajah Luhan yang sedang terlelap merubah senyum samar tadi yang bukan berarti kebahagian menjadi kebahagiaan nyata. Namun, ketika melihat tanggal di jam digital yang berada di dekat lampu tidur ia kembali harus mengganti raut bahagianya untuk kembali menjadi raut saat melihat salju turun.

"tanggal dua belas akan segera datang..."

.

.

.

Pagi sudah datang, dan itu tandanya semua kegiatan manusia kembali dimulai.

Sehun sedang menyuapi Luhan yang baru saja selesai ia pakaikan pakaian setelah tadi mandi dengan air hangat bersamanya. Ia mengajak Luhan bercanda di tempat duduk bayinya agar anak itu tidak rewel memakan bubur paginya.

"aku pergi dulu..."

Sebuah suara berat menginterupsi kegiatannya bersama Luhan.

"nde... aku tidak membuat sarapan... tenang saja..." Sehun tersenyum kepada pria dengan pengawakan tinggi dan bersetelan kantor tersebut.

"baguslah... aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu melakukan hal yang sia-sia... tidur lebih cepat lagi malam ini seperti tadi malam... aku lebih tenang mengetahui kau tidak menungguiku... apalagi ini sudah masuk musim dingin..."

"hehemmm... pergilah sebelum terlambat..." Sehun meyakinkan orang itu.

"Lu... appa berangkat dulu..." katanya sebelum pergi.

Orang itu menghilang dibalik pintu putih rumah mereka. Orang itu, suaminya, ayah Luhan, dan juga cinta sepihaknya. Orang itu, Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Hari ini, tanggal 11 Desember. Sehun sedang membersihkan rumahnya. Luhannya dibawa pergi oleh neneknya. Luhannya bukan bayi rewel, dia sudah sangat hafal neneknya jadi walaupun seminggu berpisah dari ibunya, anak itu akan anteng-anteng saja. Luhannya rupanya ingin liburan musim dingin di rumah neneknya. Sehun tersenyum sendiri mengelap pigura yang memasang foto-foto Luhannya sedari baru lahir hingga sekarang.

"keluargaku..." ia meraba foto dalam sebuah pigura di mana dalam foto tersebut ada Chanyeol yang sedang menggendong Luhan sementara dirinya masih berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Air matanya mengalir saja tiba-tiba, ia menciumi pigura itu hingga air matanya membasahinya.

Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis seperti ini. Rumah ini butuh dirinya.

Ia membereskan kamar dimana ia dan keluarga kecilnya tidur. Jika sudah membersihkan rumah seperti ini dan hanya ada ia sendiri sudah pasti tangannya tidak bisa tidak untuk membuka laci putih di dekat lemari itu. Ia melihat sebuah kotak kecil ada dalam laci tersebut dan sebuah kartu.

"apa aku harus melepaskan dirinya...?"

.

.

.

"kenapa kau menerima pernikahan ini... padahal kau tahu aku tidak mencintaimu..." Chanyeol membentak gadis di depannya itu.

"ibumu menyukaiku... itu sudah lebih baik kan?"

"apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku sehingga kau berbuat hal seperti ini?"

"tidak... aku belum mencintaimu..."

"belum?"

"setelah menikah... aku akan belajar mencintaimu!" gadis itu mencoba tersenyum.

"ingat... aku tak akan pernah mencintaimu sampai kapanpun!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang duduk di jendela kamarnya, walaupun ini musim dingin ia dengan senyumnya tak menampakan kedinginan sama sekali. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kotak yag sedari tadi ia mainkan, buka tutup. Di dalam kotak tersebut terdapat sepasang cincin perak. Ia juga terkekeh membaca sendiri tulisannya dalam sebuah kartu, 'to my angel... Do Kyungsoo... menikahlah denganku'

Ia tersenyum lagi lalu mencoba memakai cincin itu satu di kelingkingnya dan satu di jari manisnya. Ia lalu membukanya dan menaruh lagi ke dalam kotak itu.

"ehmmm..."

Deheman tersebut berasal dari seorang gadis, Sehun. Seketika membuat senyuman dari wajah tampan Park Chanyeol hilang.

"ibu memanggilmu untuk segera makan... kami baru saja selesai memasak..."

"hemmm..."

"itu apa?" mata Sehun menatap kotak yang di pegang Chanyeol.

"bukan apa-apa ayo keluar..."

Chanyeol menyeret Sehun setelah sebelumnya memasukan kotak dan kartu tersebut ke dalam laci sembarangan.

"itu bukan cincin untuk pernikahan kita?" tanya Sehun menghentikan langkah Chanyeol yang menyeretnya.

"cincin?"

"kita akan menikah kurang dari dua minggu lagi tapi kita belum memiliki cincin..."

"kau yang mencintaiku kan? Kalau kau memerlukannya aku akan memberi uang agar kau membelinya sendiri untukmu... aku tak perlu barang seperti itu..." Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang menyeret Sehun tadi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tampak gelisah. Pernikahan dirinya dan Sehun dipercepat menjadi tanggal 12 Desember lebih cepat beberapa hari dari waktu yang direncanakan sebelumnya. Ia bolak balik mengecek ponselnya namun tidak juga menunjukan adanya tada pesan masuk dari orang yang diharapkannya. Pesan yang masuk hanyalah ucapan selamat atas pernikahannya dengan Sehun dari beberapa rekannya.

Hari ini, tanggal 12 Desember adalah hari yang ia rencanakan untuk melamar Do Kyungsoo kekasih tujuh tahunnya itu. Namun, rencana gagal karena pernikahan konyol yang direncanakan ibunya dengan kakeknya Sehun.

Sepertinya Tuhan ingin skenario kabur dirinya gagal. Ia berencana kabur besok setelah malam ini melamar Kyungsoo sehingga ia tidak perlu menikah dengan Sehun. Namun, beberapa hari yang lalu ia menerima kabar tentang pernikahannya yang menjadi hari ini. Kyungsoo sedang mengikuti ujian pertukaran pelajarnya di Jepang jadi hari ini ia baru kembali ke Korea. Kekasihnya itu tidak bisa dihubungi sejak seminggu yang lalu, jadi mau tidak mau ia hanya bisa menghubunginya hari ini ketika ia akan melamarnya. Nihil, Kyungsoo masih tidak bisa dihubungi sampai saat ini.

Kyungsoo tahu Chanyeol dipaksa menikahi Sehun. Namun, kepercayaan Kyungsoo bahwa Chanyeol akan memilihnya membuatnya meng-iyakan Chanyeol yang berkata sebelum pernikahannya dengan Sehun terjadi, ia akan lebih dulu kabur dengannya ke Jepang menemani Kyungsoo yang akan mendapatkan beasiswanya di sana.

"tuan... pengatin pria dipersilahkan keluar sekarang..."

Salah satu pegawai ibunya membuatnya mendesah kesal dan memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku jas putihnya.

.

.

.

Janji pernikahan itu akhirnya terucap. Cincin perak putih yang sengaja dibeli Sehun melingkar di jari manisnya. Upacara selesai dan seketika Chanyeol pun melesat pergi. Ketika keluarga dan beberapa tamu bertanya Sehun dengan tersenyum menjawab kalau ada teman Chanyeol yang kecelakaan jadi ia harus terburu-buru pergi. Pernikahan ini memang hanya dihadiri kerabat dekat dan beberapa kolega keluarganya saja, teman Sehun pun hanya satu yang datang. Kim Jongin, yang tahu arti senyuman Sehun tersebut. Sehun pun pamit karena ia juga merasa perlu menyusul Chanyeol sekarang, tanpa diketahui orang ia tidak menggunakan kendaraan. Ia berlari dengan gaun putihnya di malam musim dingin itu. Salju putih menerpa kulit putihnya.

'Concerthall jam 7 malam'

Sehun ingat penanda yang ada di kalender di kamar Chanyeol. Sehun terus berlari bahkan ia melepas high hellsnya.

"kau bilang akan kabur bersamaku tapi buktinya malah menikah dengannya?" gadis bermata bulat itu menangis dan berteriak pada pria yang baru saja meninggalkan acara pernikannya tadi.

"aku tidak bisa menghubungimu..."

"harusnya kalau kau benar mencintaiku... hari ini kau tidak akan melanjutkan upacara pernikahan itu... kau menyia-nyiakan tujuh tahun kita..."

"aku akan segera menceraikannya..."

"kau pikir pernikahanmu ini mainan?"

"lihat... aku sudah menyiapkan cincin untuk melamarmu..." Chanyeol mengeluarkan kotak hitam yang dulu pernah membuatnya tersenyum sendiri.

"kau ingin kita memakai cincin ini di saat kau sudah memiliki cincin yang melingkar di jari tanganmu?"

"Kyungsoo-ya..."

"aku akan pergi... beasiswaku akan segera aku dapatkan awal tahun nanti... smega kau bahagia bersama istrimu..."

"tidak... aku tidak akan bisa bahagia jika tanpamu..."

"kalau tahun depan kau menemukanku di sini mungkin takdir berkata lain... tapi maaf... aku tidak ingin jadi perebut suami orang..."

Kyungsoo berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sekarang matanya sudah basah. Ia mengacak rambutnya sambil berteriak kesal. Rasa kesalnya semakin menjadi mendapati siapa yang kini berdiri dengan gaun putih di dekat tiang yang menyangga jam di depan concert hall tersebut. Kulit gadis itu tampak pucat semakin membuat dirinya terlihat putih. Chanyeol segera menghampirinya. Ia tersenyum sinis lalu melepas cincinnya.

"kau..." ia mengacungkan cincin itu. "semua gara-gara pernikahan bodoh ini..." ia melempar cincin itu di hadapan Sehun ke sembarang arah. Sehun hanya bisa menatap nanar dengan air mata mengalir. Bibirnya bergetar hebat, jelas ia sudah kedinginan. Bayangannya kabur dan ia tak ingat lagi selanjutnya apa yang terjadi.

"Sehunnie..." Kim Jongin yang sedari tadi mengikuti Sehun menghampiri tubuh yang tergeletak di atas salju dan di hadapan pria jangkung tersebut.

.

.

.

Begitu Sehun sadar, ia menemukan dirinya di ranjang rumah sakit dengan Jongin di sampingnya dan Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa, kakek dan ibu mertuanya juga berada di sisi ranjangnya.

"bolehkah aku meminta waktu bicara dengan Chanyeol sebentar?"

Setelahnya, ketiga orang tiu meninggalkan kamar Sehun.

"aku meyukai seseorang dari kecil... dia seorang pria yang sering sekali kena marah ibunya karena nakal... aku bilang pdaku apa aku boleh menyukai pria itu dan dia bilang boleh saja... tapi ketika aku ingin mencintainya ibu bilang jika itu hanya satu pihak maka aku akan sakit hati... ibuku bilang jangan mencintainya jika tidak ingin sakit hati... lebih baik jika aku dan dia bersama suatu hari nanti tanpa saling mencintai... karena kata ibu... rasa cinta akan tumbuh setelah melewati hari pertama pernikahan..."

"..." Chanyeol mendengus kesal tidak menanggapinya.

"sepertinya ini akan jadi cinta sepihaku karena aku mulai mencintaimu dan ingin lebih banyak belajar lagi mencintaimu... ini egois karena aku tidak peduli pada perasaanmu... kau tak perlu mecintaiku... tapi bersikaplah sebagai suamiku yang tahu rumah untuk pulang... dan tahu dimana tempat kau tertidur setiap malamnya..."

"apa maksudmu?"

"mungkin sampai mati kau akan tetap mencintai gadis itu... tapi aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu sampai aku akhirnya menyerah... jadi buatlah aku menyerah dengan tetap menjadi suamiku sampai waktu menyerah untukku tiba..."

Entahlah itu sebuah kesepakatan atau bukan, namun selanjutnya mereka menjadi sebuah keluarga kecil dengan Chanyeol yang menjadi suami sebenarnya bagi Sehun. Namun suami tanpa cinta bagi cinta sepihak istrinya.

Yang menyakitkan bagi Sehun, ketika ulang tahun pernikahannya tanggal 12 Desember dua tahun lalu, ketika ia ingin memberi kabar kehamilannya yang sudah masuk bulan kedua. Ia tidak merayakannya bersama Chanyeol melainkan bersama Kim Jongin sang pecinta dirinya. Ditemani jongin ia melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri mematung di depan concert hall di tengah salju yang turun. Chanyeol menunggu Kyungsoo.

"aku yakin tahun depan kita akan bertemu..."

Sehun bisa mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol saat suaminya itu memasukan cincin dalam kotak hitam serta sebuah kartu ke dalam laci di kamar mereka. Dan dalam tidurnya, air mata Sehun menetes.

Tahun berikutnya, tidak ada acara perayaan dua tahun pernikahan mereka. Chanyeol tetap suaminya yang baik tanpa mencintai dirinya. Chanyeol duduk di bangku di depan concert hall itu lagi. Dalam tangannya digenggam sebuah kotak hitam dan sebuah kartu. Kyungsoo tidak datang. Sehun tahu itu karena lagi-lagi ditemani Jongin ia melihatnya dari jauh. Sehun kembali harus mengeluarkan air matanya di tanggal di bulan ini ketika Chanyeol menggumam hal yang sama sebelum tidur di sebelah luhan yang ada di tengah-tengah dirinya dan Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun yakin tanggal 12 Desember kali ini tak akan ada peryaan pernikahan ketiga mereka. Chanyeol suami cinta sepihaknya yang masih menjadi suaminya yang tahu tempat pulang dan tempat tidur tetap belum mencintainya. Chanyeol yang tidak pernah sarapan pagi di rumah dan selalu pulang malam agar tidak makan malam di rumah itu pun hari ini pulang lebih awal. Sehun tahu akan kemana Chanyeol malam ini. Haruskah ia mengingatkan bahwa ini tahun ketiga pernikahannya? Ah, tidak. Cukup Sehun yang tahu karena ia yang mencintai Chanyeol. Sehun cukup sadar untuk tidak memakai cincin perak pernikahannya dimana milik Chanyeol sudah raib saat malam itu.

"Jongin..." Sehun menghambur ke pelukan pria yang baru saja membuka pintu apartemen yang tadi ia ketuk dengan air matanya yang tak bisa dibendung.

"Sayang kau kenapa?" Sehun semakin menangis ketika mendengar Jongin masih memanggilnya 'sayang' sementara dirinya tak pernah membalas perasaan suci sahabatnya itu.

"aku menyerah..."

"apa maksudmu?" Jongin melepaskan pelukannya.

"jika hari ini hanya aku yang tetap mencintainya... aku akan berlari padamu... jadi temani aku pergi... ini yang terakhir..."

Jogin tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Sehun lembut.

"aku selalu ada untukmu... ingat itu..."

"aku adalah perempuan jahat yang menyia-nyiakan cintamu... Tuhan seperti sedang mengejekku dengan aku yang saat ini disia-siakannya..."

"jika kau bersamaku dari dulu... kau juga pasti akan belajar mencintaiku kan... tapi kau akan menjadi orang munafik dengan hati yang tidak ada di tempatku..."

"sayangku Kim Jongin... aku benar-benar menyayangimu..." Sehun kembali memeluk pria itu.

.

.

.

Di sinilah Jongin sekarang, di mobil hitam miliknya yang tadi ia kemudikan untuk mengantar Sehun ke concert hall yang selalu menjadi tempat yang mereka datangi sejak tiga tahun terakhir ini, sejak pernikahan Sehun. Ia bisa dengan jelas melihat Sehun yang mengatur nafasnya sebelum menemui orang yang sekarang sedang tertunduk lesu di sebuah bangku di depan gedung tersebut.

"Chanyeol-ah..." Sehun menyapa suaminya itu, ia bisa melihat Chanyeol menggenggam kotak hitam, sebuah kartu, dan di sampingnya ada rangkaian bunga cantik.

"Sehunnie..." kagetnya.

"mianhe jika aku mengganggu..." Sehun kembali menghela nafasnya yang sudah pasti bercampur dengan rasa dingin. "terimakasih untuk tiga tahun yang indah untukku dan untuk menjadikan Luhan ada... akhirnya aku menyerah Yeol-ah... aku rasa aku sudah cukup membuatmu menderita... sekali lagu aku minta maaf... jika kau butuh aku untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada gadis itu agar dia percaya aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati..."

"apa maksudmu?"

Sehun heran dengan respon Chanyeol yang kurang menyenangkan, sepertinya pria itu marah.

"kau dengan senang hati menjadi istriku, mencintaiku, memberiku anak, lalu kau akan pergi begitu saja setelah aku menyesali bahwa aku telah menyia-nyiakan cintamu selama ini?"

"..." Sehun mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Kyungsoo tak akan pernah kembali karena dia tahu diri aku suamimu... aku saja yang tidak tahu diri di saat sudah mempunyai anak dan istri masih mengejar orang lain... mianhe Sehun-ah... mianhe..."

Sehun tidak salah lihat, suaminya menangis. Untuknya?

"ayo kita mulai dari awal... biarkan aku jadi suami yang baik untukmu dan ayah yang baik untuk Luhan..." Chanyeol membuka kotak cincin itu.

"..." Sehun menggeleng. "itu bukan cincin untukku... kau masih menunggunya kan..."

"bukan... cincin itu sudah aku buang... ini untukmu... ini juga... dan ini..." Chanyeol menyerahkan kartu dan juga bunga indah yang tergeletak di bangku tersebut.

"kau membuangnya?" Sehun bingung namun menerima barang itu.

"aku sudah membuangnya ke sungai han tadi saat berangkat dan membeli ini untuk aku berikan padamu di rumah... hanya saja aku perlu memikirkan cara meminta maaf padamu tadi jadi aku berhenti di sini..."

"kau..." Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"bukalah kartu itu..."

Sehun membukanya dan dilihatnya sebuah tulisan indah terangkai di sana 'tetaplah menjadi istriku sampai kapanpun, jangan biarkan aku mencintaimu sepihak aku tidak mau kau membalas perlakuanku padamu, maaf untuk tiga tahun ini, selamat ulang tahun pernikahan yang ketiga, istriku yang cantik, Sehunnie'

"ini..."

Chanyeol membuka kembali kotak cincin itu dan memakaikan salah satu cincinya pada jari manis Sehun, sementara satunya lagi ia pakai sendiri.

"seandainya aku punya kekuatan untuk merubah jam itu kembali ketiga tahun sebelum hari ini mungkin aku akan mengucapkan janji pernikahan kita lebih lantang... dan tidak berlari kesini dengan kau yang kedinginan mengikutiku..." Chanyeol menunjuk jam yang bertengger ada tiang berlampu dekat bangku tersebut. "aku pastikan malam ini aku tak akan menggumamkan kata-kata bodoh lagi yang menyakiti hatimu..."

"..." Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ia hanya bisa terisak.

"saranghae... aku mencintaimu istriku... jangan pernah katakan menyerah... aku telah banyak belajar darimu... aku akan mencintaimu lebih dari kau mencintaiku..." Chanyeol memeluk erat istrinya itu. Ia bisa merasakan pelukan erat serta anggukan Sehun di pundaknya.

Dari jauh, dalam mobil hitam itu Jongin tersenyum walaupun ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Sehun tak akan pernah berlari padanya karena cinta sepihaknya kini berbalas. Beruntunglah orang yang tengah berciuman di tengah salju yang turun di depan concert hall itu memiliki akhir yang manis akhirnya. Tidak seperti dirinya yang masih setia dengan cinta sepihaknya untuk Sehun.

.

.

.

Ha... selse!

Semoga 12 Desember jadi Desember yang indah buat semua orang


End file.
